Robbmeister
Robbmeister is a contestant from Epic's Minecraft Survivor Season 1 The Marshlands who ended the game placing 4th Season 1 Robbmiester or more commonly referred to as Robb started on the Green Tribe and aligned with ShadowMasterxX7 and EchoMaster2 leaving Cray on the outs. The team was up against the opposing Brown Tribe in challenges and the game in general and going into the first immunity challenge the Green Tribe dominated with a huge margin leaving them with the night off while their opponents left to go to tribal council. With the night off the team was on the hunt for the hidden immunity idol while still being able to relax while the threat of someone on their team being eliminated was not on their minds. When the Brown Tribe went to tribal council it left FuzzyBear32 being the first person voted out of the game and the series in general. On the Green Tribe EchoMaster had found the hidden immunity idol and notified everyone on his tribe and so when he was gone the discussion of him being voted out with the idol was on everyone's mind. As they discussed Echo returned and overheard this conversation confronting them about it immediately it became clear Echo had a huge target on his back which could result in his elimination. At the immunity challenge the Brown Tribe met the expectations and beat the Green Tribe which if merge would have to happen next they would be on an even playing field. The thought of eliminating Echo was still on peoples minds however Shadow reassured Echo it would not be him going home and so at tribal council Echo did not play his hidden immunity idol and feeling betrayed he voted Robb while Cray voted Shadow however it was to late as Shadow and Robb had the majority voting out Cray. As the thought of a merge became more clear the castaways were slightly shocked when they arrived at their third team immunity challenge. Whoever lost the challenge would definitely be in the minority at merge, the challenge was luck based as the tribes had to find five team coloured wools and the first to do so would win immunity. In the end the Green Tribe won by the smallest margin as they found all five wools while The Brown Tribe was still looking for their final one. With the night off the Green Tribe relaxed while they had the satisfaction of having the majority at merge if it had to happen at final five. At tribal council Stripytails777 was eliminated by a 2-1 vote making him the second jury member and the third person voted out of the game. The tribes met at tribal council where the host Dawson informed them of the merge and that they had to choose which camp they would be living at for the rest of the game and they choose to live at the original Green Tribes camp. CJ chose to go on a walk with Robb as the Brown Tribe was clearly in the minority as they chose to strategies back at camp Echo starts rapping. At the first individual immunity challenge, Emmanuel dominated resulting in him receiving immunity and CJ could play the idol meaning one of the Green Tribe members would be eliminated but in a last moment twist Emmanuel had to leave where he gave his immunity to CJ resulting in his elimination. When the Merged Tribe arrived back at camp where CJ was the odd man out and as Echo and CJ went on a walk they strategiesed to eliminate Shadow while Robb found CJ's hidden idol. When they arrived at the next individual challenge which was board game based Echo dominated destroying the competition and winning himself immunity and a place in the final three. CJ discovered his idol was taken and accused everyone that was left in the game and eventually vanquished his plan with Echo and discovered Robb had taken it! At tribal council everyone except Robb voted CJ even himself however non of them counted as Shadow played Echo's idol on himself while Robb sacrificed himself to save Cj who he played his own idol on. Robb became the 3rd member of the jury and placed 4th in the end out of Shadow and Echo he gave his vote for Echo to win who eventually became the sole-survivor. Voting History Trivia *Robbmeister was the first person to play a hidden immunity idol on someone else *Robb is the second person to ever vote for himself at a tribal council **CjColey2 was the first **Coincidently this happened at the same tribal council in the same season *Robbmeister was the only person to ever betray his original tribe **He did this by saving Cjcoley and eliminating himself *Robbmeister was also the first person to be eliminated due to everyone else being immune from the vote *The only other person who voted for Robb was EchoMaster2 **The second vote he received was from himself *Robb only received votes from his original tribe Category:Survivor Category:Survivor Contestant Category:Contestant Category:Survivor Season One Category:S1 Yellow Tribe Category:Yellow Tribe Category:Green Tribe Category:Idol Holder Category:4th Place